Tear Stained
by Quingo
Summary: Part of a 20 minuet prompt challenge, six out of twenty. After my own bad ending to Chalk Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Tears

* * *

Penny shook, same and fear burrowed through her skin and infecting her bones with a chill. Her arms wrapped around herself in a false comforting hug. Her teeth clacked together, and tears stained her cheeks. Like bitter kisses. Its salty taste touching her tongue when she opened her mouth to take deep, gasping breathes. Penny rubbed at her arms. But nothing could stop the cold flowing through her veins in the wake of what she had done.

Penny licked at her dry lips, staring at the castle floor with empty eyes. A mistake she had made, and she could not turn back anymore. She had to continue walking down this cold dark path, nothing like him she said. She was wrong, perhaps the chalk carried a deeper power and knowledge then any knew. And corrupted her. Her hands, her everything was tainted with power and abuse. Chalk and... blood. It clung to her like a starving parasite and she would never be able to shake it off. And the shame burned so deep within, Penny could not find herself with the idea of ever coming home. She didn't deserve a family, a mother.

Perhaps if she hadn't gone to the extent of what she could do with such power in her grasp. It wouldn't have ended like this, Penny could still hear Rudy's gasps and cries. She could still see him in pain and torment, she could see it all and it took bites from her innocence. Regret ate at her like a feast. As she unwrapped her arms from her being, they shook so hard and she just stared at them.

These were the hands of a killer, not a genius girl. Not the hands of a foolish girl, what she stared at were the hands of a chalk queen. And she could not humbly accept that title, but she accepted nonetheless. But then again, it had not been her fault in particular. It was Rudy to blame, Penny was desperate to blame him for getting himself killed. Why hadn't he just poured milk in the salsa? Penny groaned inwardly, she couldn't bare thinking of it anymore. But what else was there?

And as Skrawl said himself, she was a fine tyrant in the making. All she'd ever be for the rest of her life; Penny was unsure if she wanted the weight of Chalkzone's hate on her back. But then, Snap and Rudy's eyes haunted her mind and there was not much farther to go from there. Penny saw the path she had created with that chalk, and carefully was placing her feet in the patterns. In a hurricane of emotions and self-hate, a dance she did alone. Her patterns were different from his, Skrawl's. Perhaps she considered they were more elegant, then her own sporadic dance of fate. But who else was to blame then her?

Penny not as graceful as she thought.

But all was the same for the moved the same directions, and farther and farther she would leave the past. It's trail dusty and growing old even if she had just .walked off from it

With a lack of any energy remaining in her body, Penny stood from where she had sat for who knows how long. In her own self-created bedroom, she wandered to the mirror on the stand on the far left staring at herself. Her hair down to its former, and in her regular clothes. And all she did see was just Penny Sanchez. A tear stained, Penny.

Perhaps she should appreciate the title of Chalk Queen more.


	2. Farfire

To answer your question real quick Farfire,

I am aware that she needs to leave Chalkzone to survive, although I only had 20 minuets and I tried wrapping it up as best I could. And I actually was in debate to make her suicidal or no, which didn't work out when I just went where my typing took me. I _did_ want to change it or add stuff to the fic to explain more, but time ran out and I didn't want to screw it up.

In the future I might fix it up, although.

And as for Rudy, I actually didn't have anything planned or any explanation, I'd like to say Penny weakened and Skrawl ended up killing Rudy rather then her doing it. So yes I suppose Skrawl tore him apart, slicing him and so forth.

I had to think fast so not too much was planned, but thank you for the constructive criticism. I appreciate these kind of reviews.


End file.
